


Member Berry Consumption

by lordjenjen



Series: South Park Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Two dudes just being dudes, nothing gay about member berries, nothing gay about that, nothing gay going on here what so ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Everyone knows that if you bypass your digestive system and just go straight to anal consumption, you get a greater effect! It all the rage in the frat house.





	Member Berry Consumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrophobic/gifts).



Member Berry Consumption

 

“Are you sure about this? It seems kind of…” Gerald paused, trying to think of how to phrase it without offending his friend. “Gay.”

“First off, actions can't be gay, Gerald. Second I'm not gay.”

“Me neither, it's ju-” 

“And the Asians didn't say we were. So obviously it's not gay. Just two dudes being dudes. Nothing homosexual about that.”

Randy had a very good point. This was just two dudes being dudes, just like collage. Nothing gay about mutual masturbation. Nothing gay about this. 

“All right, so do I just-what?”

“Pop 'um in.”

“Yeah. Pop ‘um in like anal beads.”

Randy was already bent over the workbench in his garage, pants down to his knees. Next to him were a couple of empty bottles and a container of member berries. In his slightly inebriated state, the member berries’ words were all just running together, a jumble of “‘Member-” which was the only word he could understand. He tried to remember how they got to this state. He could have sworn Randy had invited him over to show him his new high powered snowblower. It was a self propelled, snow throwing beauty. They talked about it while drinking a beer. One beer lead to six and eating the berries. 

The effects of taking things rectally instead of orally had become popular among the college students, especially the PC frat so he wasn’t surprised Randy was on the trend as well. It’s not like they hadn’t experimented with rectal LSD in college, the effect was always more intense. Gerald just hoped his boys would be responsible about what they shoved up their asses if it ever got to them.

“Just like anal beads.”

Randy reached back to spread one ass cheek for Gerald. It had been a long time since he’d seen Randy’s ass this close and personal. He’d forgotten how different it really was from a woman’s, darker, hairier. Definitely tighter than any he’d seen in porn. Briefly wondered how Randy managed to birth such a glorious shit. It truly was a beautiful asshole. God’s gift to mankind.

Gerald shook his head. He didn’t need to be thinking about that. He was about to  intero-rectogestioning his friend. A decent sized berry sat at the top of the pile. Gerald picked it up and placed it at Randy’s entrance. Naturally, the tight ring resisted taking the berry so he applied more pressure, trying to finger the berry into his friends waiting rectum. The berry popped, squirting the purple juices all over his hand and Randy’s ass. He didn’t even think as he licked the jucies off his hand before running his tongue over hole. The flavor caught him off guard and was permanently imprinting into his drunken mind. He was torn between going in for another taste and walking away. Instead he took a swing of his beer and watched Randy’s hole twitch a little.

Randy cleared his throat. “Um try- uh try loosening it up a bit.”

The man handed him a tiny bottle of lotion.

“Why is this on your workbench?”

“You know how it is. Sometimes you just have to rub one out away from the nagging wife.”

“True. True.”

Gerald was glad to move on from the awkward situation. He put a little bit of lotion on his finger tip and rubbed it around Randy’s asshole like he’d seen them do in porn. Randy gave out a tiny grunt as he forced his finger inside. With how warm and tight it was, Gerald wished he could stick his dick in there. The little guy was already coming to life. He wondered if he could talk Shela into trying anal once, just so he could know what it feels like. His grip tightened on Randy’s thigh as he worked his finger in and out of his asshole. It was difficult not to whip his dick out and start touching it.

“I think I’m good. Yeah totally good to go!” Randy’s voice was a little off. Gerald just put it off as having another man’s finger in your ass. He’d been to the doctor. He knew what it was like.

With another member berry in hand, Gerald attempted it again. This time the berry slid in, going in as far as Gerald’s finger could reach. He liked the feeling of Randy’s already tight asshole trying to squeeze his finger. He pushed in a second. Then a third. Each one pushing the first one deeper into Randy’s ass.

“How-” Geralds mouth was suddenly dry. He took another swing from his beer, using the opportunity to calm his dick. He shouldn’t be as turned on from doing this to a friend. “How many would you like?”

“I don’t-” Randy cleared his throat. “I’m not sure. I’ve recently been eating like an entire container to get that same nelstagic feeling so I guess as many that will fit.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Gerald popped another berry into Randy’s ass, this one as thick as his finger. He did his best to ignore the sound it caused Randy to make, somewhere between a groan and a moan. It was a lot like the sound he would make when they were getting each other off. Gerald tried to act like his friend didn’t just make an incredibly hot sexual sound, his dick seemed to bathe in it.

As he popped in the sixth berry, his other hand started rubbing his hard dick through his pants. Gerald had to remind himself, this wasn’t gay. It was just dudes being dudes. However, he really needed to relieve himself if he was going to be of any help to his friend. He used the noise Randy was making with each new berry to cover up the sound of his zipper. Carefully he pulled out his hard cock and started stroking it. He wasn’t imagining his dick being in place of his finger. He definitely wasn’t fingering Randy’s hole as he added berries. And he certainly wasn’t thinking about how he was going to make Randy’s berry gobbling hole take an entire container.

As the container became closer and closer to being empty Gerald pumped his cock harder, trying to get off, concentrating on his finger that was going in and out of Randy. Last and largest berry in hand, Gerald was desperate. He knew he had to drag it out as long as possible.

“This last one is a going to be a doozy. Hang on.” Gerald hoped he sounded normal and not like he was jacking off.

“Yeeaaahhh.” Randy’s voice really was off. The member berries were obviously taking effect. “Do whatever you have to to get in there nice and deep.”

Randy’s words weren’t sexual, he was just giving consent to Gerald to get his plump ass full of member berries. Gerald stuck his middle finger in and began fucking Randy with that the tip hitting the berries already inside him. His dick liked that. He stroked harder trying to get close. For some reason he really wanted to cum as he shoved the largest of the member berries into Randy’s already full ass. The manly noises his friend made were music to his drunken ears.

Gerald was close. He grabbed the last berry and put it in position. It was thicker than his finger, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t going to be buried deep into Randy’s hot ass. He pressed the thick berry against the muscle and pushed. He thought he heard the member berry begging him not to do this and that somehow made the whole situation hotter. Suddenly the berry was being sucked into Randy’s ass. Randy let out a deep moan as it and Gerald’s finger went into his ass. His finger stopped, not quite buried fully into the waiting ass. He pressed hard against the berry to get it all the way in. He bagan quickly finger fucking Randy’s hole trying to get it farther in. It became too much for him and the berry.

Refusing to go any farther, the berry popped inside Randy’s ass. That seemed to be the thing Gerald needed to tip him over the edge. He carefully aimed his dick between Randy’s feet and came, spilling his hot seed in the garage floor and hoping that moan was in his head. 

Once the moment passed, Gerald quickly removed his finger. He quickly took a swig of his beer, trying to ignore what he just did. Definitely ignoring the second wet spot on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING CURSED AND IM NOT SORRY!
> 
> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!


End file.
